Jake Harper
Private Jacob David „Jake“ Harper ist der Sohn von Alan und Judith Harper, also Charlies Neffe. An Wochenenden und zu besonderen Anlässen ist er immer bei Charlie und Alan. Hintergrund Jacob David „Jake“ Harper ist der Sohn von Alan und Judith Harper und am Anfang der Serie 10 Jahre alt. Er wurde am 14. März 1993 geboren, dem 115. Geburtstag von Albert Einstein. Außerdem ist Jakes Geburtsdatum der Code für die Alarmanlage seiner Mutter. Nach der Scheidung von Alan und Judith besucht er seinen Vater an den Wochenenden in dem Haus seines Onkels Charlie. Er ist ein unterdurchschnittlicher, unmotivierter Schüler, der sich mehr für Essen, Frauen, Skateboard fahren, Gitarre spielen und Fernsehen als für die Schule interessiert. Seine wirklich schlechten Noten und seine Faulheit sind ein immer wiederkehrendes Thema, weswegen (vor allem in den ersten Staffeln) viele Witze auf seine Kosten gingen. Auch als er älter ist, werden seine Noten nicht besser - im Gegenteil, er schafft kaum die High School und bleibt in der 9. Klasse beinahe sitzen. Später entdeckt Evelyn aber, dass Jake, aufgrund seiner Liebe zum Essen, ein hervorragender Koch ist (auch wenn er später ihre Küche abfackelt) und verspricht ihm, dass sie ihm ein Auto schenkt, falls er es aufs College schafft und Koch wird. Jake ist sehr begeistert davon, dass Evelyn ihm ein Auto kaufen will und informiert sich schonmal, welches Auto es denn werden soll. In der 7. Staffel ist er auch ganz wild darauf Auto zu fahren und nervt alle Erwachsenen damit, weil er eine Begleitperson braucht. In einer Folge erpresst er auch Charlie mit einem pikanten Foto einer überfahrenen Katze, da Charlie Chelseas Kater Sir Lancelot überfahren hat und Jake es fotografiert hat. Wie sich später herausstellt, war es aber die Katze eines Nachbarn. Da der Nachbar aber ziemlich groß und kräftig ist, kann Jake Charlie trotzdem noch erpressen. Gelegentlich wird Jake auch als „trübe Tasse“ betitelt, was an seiner eher passiven Art liegen dürfte oder als „Kürbiskopf“, was wohl auf seine unterdurchschnittliche Intelligenz und sein dickliches, rundes Gesicht zurück zu führen ist. Charlie nennt ihn auch gerne mal „Spongebob-Schmierhose“ weil er des öfteren mehr isst als er verträgt und Durchfall bekommt. Jake fängt auch gerne teure Hobbys an, die er dann schnell wieder aufgibt, weil sie ihn langweilen. Dieses Verhalten ärgert seinen Vater sehr, weil er sie, trotz der hohen Alimente, bezahlen muss. Unter anderem hat Jake Karate, Fußball, Gitarre, Theater und mehr oder weniger freiwillig Ballett ausprobiert, allerdings ist er nur der Gitarre treu geblieben. Außerdem ließt Jake gerne japanische Comics, also Anime und Manga, wie Oshikuru der Dämon-Samurai. Abgesehen von Comics und Cornflakes-Schachteln liest Jake aber nicht. Er schaut lieber Ultimate Fighting, Cartoons wie Spongebob Schwammkopf oder zockt GTA auf der X-Box, die Charlie ihm gekauft hat, um ihn bestrafen zu können. Charlie und Alan machen oft Witze über Jakes berufliche (nicht vorhandene) Zukunft. In einer Folge entdeckt Charlie, dass Alan etwa 5.000 Dollar in kleinen Scheinen zusammengehamstert hat. Als er ihn darauf anspricht meint Alan, das sei für den alten Alan, denn jedesmal, wenn jemand in seiner Praxis bar bezahlt, legt er es an die Seite, als Vorsorge. Er meint auch, dass er sich auf Jake nicht verlassen kann und Jake nur Geld verdienen würde, wenn neben-die-Toilette-pinkeln zum Profisport wird. Außerdem lässt Jake sich sehr leicht von seinem Onkel beeinflussen, da er ihn ziemlich bewundert, wobei auch Charlie ihn für seine unbedarfte, schlitzohrige Art und seinen „trockenen Humor“ liebt und ihn gerne bei sich zu Hause hat. Wenn Charlie und Alan mal abends ausgegangen sind, hat früher stets Rose auf Jake aufgepasst. Allgemein hat sie sich rührend um ihn gekümmert, egal ob sie mit ihm einen Horrorfilm geguckt oder Geschichte gelernt hat. Charlie benutzt Jake auch des öfteren, besonders als dieser noch jünger ist, um Frauen anzubaggern. Charlie meinte auch zu Jake, er wäre ein Frauenmagnet und noch besser als ein Hund. Da Charlie gerne pokert, aber miserabel spielt, lässt er den zehnjährigen Jake gegen seine Saufkumpane antreten, wobei sich Jake als Pokergenie entpuppt und sie alle abzieht. Aber auch Alan benutzt seinen Sohn gelegentlich für seine Zwecke, z. B. als Ausrede warum er keine Zeit hat. Auch seine Oma Evelyn benutzt ihn als Ausrede. Sie ist sehr enttäuscht von ihren beiden Söhnen, da diese jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr vermeiden, hängt jedoch gleichzeitig so sehr an ihnen, dass sie für jeden Besuch vorgibt, nur ihren einzigen Enkel Jake sehen zu wollen. Sie liebt ihn zwar sehr, kann aber mit ihm nicht wirklich viel anfangen. Sobald Charlie und Alan sie mit Jake alleine lassen, ist sie ziemlich schnell überfordert und ergreift die Flucht, besonders wenn Jake ihr von Spongebob Schwammkopf erzählt. Sie benutzt ihn in der 7. Staffel, da er mittlerweile in Begleitung eines Erwachsenen Autofahren darf, sogar als Chauffeur. Zudem spielt Jake Gitarre, was ursprünglich eine Protestaktion war, sich aber zu seinem Hobby entwickelte. Er fing damit kurz nach seinem 11. Geburtstag an, weil ihm sein Onkel Charlie eine coole Gitarre zum Geburstag geschenkt hatte und er schlecht drauf war. Er ist anfangs nicht besonders gut, was sich aber schnell ändert. Sein Lieblingslied auf der Gitarre ist 'Smoke on the Water'. Die Musik schafft eine weitere Verbindung zu Onkel Charlie, der Klavier spielt. Charlie gibt ihm in den späteren Staffeln öfters Rat in Sachen Frauen, unter anderem in der Folge Der Frauendieb ''aus Staffel 5. Diese Tipps setzt Jake in die Tat um und landet trotz seines durchschnittlichen Äußeren öfters einen „Treffer“. Charlies Frauentipps gefallen Alan aber nicht immer, da er nicht will, dass Jake so ein Playboy wird wie Charlie. Jakes erste richtige Freundin ist seine Nachbarin Celeste. Jakes Haarfarbe ist deutlich heller, als die seiner Eltern Alan und Judith. Sie schwankt, je nach Alter und Jahreszeit, zwischen honigblond und schokobraun. Jake ist zu Anfang der Serie etwas pummelig und für sein Alter eher klein. Ab der 6 Staffel fängt er aber an sich zu verändern: Er ist ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, dementsprechend größer und auch nicht mehr pummelig. Außerdem hat sich seine Stimme und seine Art zu Reden verändert. Er lässt sich auch nicht mehr so leicht von Charlie und Alan veralbern und kontert ordentlich, womit er Charlie und Alan doch das eine oder andere mal ziemlich überrascht. Eigentlich ist Jake ein netter Junge, aber seit der 6 Staffel ist er auch des öfteren schlecht gelaunt und genervt von seinen Eltern und seinem Onkel Charlie und streitet sich mit ihnen. Das dürfte aber daran liegen, dass er mittlerweile in der Pubertät ist. Nachdem sich Jake bereits in Staffel 4 mit einem "Dad, du kannst mich mal!" von seinem Vater Alan distanziert hat, scheint er in den späteren Staffel 5, 6, 7 und 8 ein immer loseres Mundwerk zu bekommen, woran Charlie und Berta auch nicht ganz unschuldig sind. Familiengeschichte '''Familie' *Vater: Alan Jerome Harper *Mutter: Judith Harper/Melnick *Onkel: [[Charlie Harper|Charles Francis Charlie Harper]] †thumb *Halbschwester: [[Milly Melnick |Mildred Milly Melnick ]](möglicherweise seine Vollschwester) *Tanten: Liz,Betty, Gloria *Großvater väterlicherseits: Francis Charles "Frank" Harper † *Großmutter väterlicherseits: Evelyn Nora Harper *Großmutter mütterlicherseits: Lenore *Großvater mütterlicherseits: Sheldon *Urgroßvater mütterlicherseits: Bill † *Stiefmutter: Kandi *Stiefvater: [[Herb Melnick|Herbert Gregory Herb Melnick,Walden Schmidt]] *Patentante: Rose *Stieftante: Myra Melnick Jake's Liebesbeziehungen * Robin Newberry (Ex-Freundin) * Wendy Cho (Ex-Freundin) * Taylor (Ex-Freundin) * Sophie (Kuss) * Milly (ehemals verknallt) * Nicole O'Malley (Ex-Freundin) * Celeste Burnett (Ex-Freundin) * Janine * Amy * Tammy * mit den zwei Surfmädchens (Dreier in Staffel 8 Folge 1) * Jennifer (One night stand in Staffel 9 Folge 17) Trivia *Jake ist Hetero. *Als Jake zu Dr. Freeman muss, erfindet er mit Charlie Lügengeschichten, die er ihr erzählt. Kategorie:Familie Harper Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 9 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 10 Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel 12 Charaktere